After the Fight
by mrstonystark0829
Summary: This is Esme's point of view on the huge fight that took place in Eclipse.


AFTER THE FIGHT….

Esme's POV

The night air was slightly cold and chilling as I stood there in the field alone, still thinking about what all that went on today. My children had already went back home and Carlisle was still at the Black's house treating Jacob. As I stood there in the middle of the field, I couldn't help but look around at the piles of ashes that were spread around the field. As I looked at the piles of ashes, I started thinking about all the lives that were lost today and how these people would never see another day of light again. All day, I had been thinking about this, and thought for a while that I wasn't going to be able to get through this, but the more I thought like that, the more it helped me to realize that I had to do this for my future daughter-in-law, or else she might have lived in fear for the rest of her life, knowing the vampires were coming after her. However, that still didn't change how I felt about those who lost their lives. When I started walking around the field, I couldn't help but let out a tearless cry as I thought about a particular newborn, that shouldn't have died. The moment I found this newborn, I could tell that she didn't want to do this and I could almost feel the fear she had bottled up inside of her. Right after I found her, she instantly thought I was going to kill her, but I didn't. I just pulled her a side and let my motherly instincts kick in. She told me her name and everything else that I asked. Her name was Bree Tanner, she was thirteen, and would have been a wonderful new addition to the family, if she only got the chance to live. Once I, along with the help of Carlisle was done with talking to her and asking her if she wanted to become a part of our family, we talked to Jasper, who agreed that we should make her a new addition the family. For the rest of the fight, Carlisle and I, not only continued to fight the other newborns, but we also kept Bree safe; We wanting nothing to happen to ''our little girl.'' When the fight over, I couldn't help but be thrilled knowing that not only was my future daughter-in-law safe, but we were able to save a newborn, who would have been easy to train with our life style. However things changed when the Volturi showed up.

At first, I was worried because I didn't want them to kill her, then I thought that maybe they would let it slide and let her be a part of our family, however when Jane started questioning her and using her power on her, that feeling of worry can back and stayed. At that instant, without thinking, my motherly instincts took over again and I stood up for Bree, knowing that if I let Jane do this, I couldn't live with myself and the thought of knowing that I let it happen. After Jane stopped with her power and putting Bree in pain, I thought I had done it and was officially getting a new daughter. I continued to think that way for a moment or two, up until Jane told her that the Volturi don't give second chances and ordered Felix to take care of it, that she wanted to go home. At the moment, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After that, I glanced at Carlisle and quickly closed my mouth.

When Felix, walked between Carlisle and I, I was no longer able to hold my control of wanting to cry. I cried a tearless cry to myself as I had my head turned and looking toward the ground. I couldn't handle the fact of hearing him kill Bree, but I knew I couldn't really and truly handle seeing it happen. When I heard the cries and screams from Bree, it all came in my mind. It took all I could from crying aloud and going after Felix. When the horror was finally over and Bree's body was being buried, I heard them speak then leave within a minute or two. After I could sense that the Volturi was gone, I opened my eyes and watched the flames. I gasped and closed my eyes again. The moment my eyes were shut again, I felt two strong arms wrapped me and comforting me; it was Carlisle. "Esme." He said softly as held me. "Are you okay?" he then asked, knowing that he had deep concern for me. As I looked at him when he asked me if I was okay, I knew that I couldn't lie to him, because when it came to Carlisle, lying was something I could never do to him. Without even saying anything, he just wrapped his arms around me more and had me put my head against his chest, before he placed a hand on my back and started to slowly rub my back to help calm me down. While my head was against his chest, the only thing I could do, or what felt like my body would only let me do was cry tearless sobs. We stayed in this position for quite sometime, as I just let it all out. As I cried, Carlisle didn't have anything to say except "That a girl Esme, just let it out." or "It's okay, honey, I'm here for you." No one, not even Carlisle, knew how much it meant to me to have someone like him.

Finally, when I was calmed down enough to talk and look at him, I slowly took in a deep breath before letting out slowly. I did this for a few times, still with my head against his chest, until I knew I was definitely okay to talk and all. When I looked up at him, he could tell that I was still sad, because of the soft sigh he let out and the way that he was looking at me. "Esme, sweetheart, are you okay? I know you're feeling pain." He said as he brushed his hand gently across my cheek before leaning into me and giving me a passionate, gently kiss. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered as he kissed me. When he said this, I slowly pulled back and knew that what is done is done and there is nothing I can do about it. I looked down at the ground and let my caramel colored hair fall in my face as I started to think about the little girl. "Esme." Carlisle whispered. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He said as he put a hand under my chin to get me to lift my head up. It took a few moments before I lifted up my head and was looking at him once again. He had this look on his face showing that he was feeling the pain that I was trying to keep bottled up inside. I let out a sigh before I spoke. "Carlisle, I just can't believe they did that. Why did they have to kill her? She didn't know any better and it would have been so easy to teach her our way." I said as I looked at him. He didn't move or anything, just looked at me for a moment or two before pulling me into a hug and just hugging me yet again. "I'm sorry Esme. I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted her." He whispered as he started to rub my back again. "She would have been OUR little girl." I cried, as I started crying tearless sobs yet again. I looked up at him as I wiped my eyes and cheeks, it was just a habit since I was 'crying.' I looked at him as I stood there trying to remain calm. He could tell that I was trying to remain calm and just smiled softly. I looked at him and took slow breathes in and out to stay calm. He smiled a little more and said "That's my girl, relax." I closed my eyes for a moment and took in another deep breath in and out. I was slowing starting to relax, and I could sense that Carlisle would sense it.

After letting me have a few moments of nothing but silence and to clear my thoughts, Carlisle finally broke the silence by putting his hand under my chin to get me to lift up my head. "Esme darling." he spoke softly as he tried for me to lift up my head. "Please look at me." he said with a slightly pleading tone in his voice. At first, I resisted looking at him, but finally gave in. I slowly lifted my head up as I looked at my husband in the moonlight, his golden eyes looking at him. I could just tell without him saying anything else, he was deeply concerned for me and was feeling pain that I was feeling. If it was possible, I would have be crying, but all I could do was cry tearless sobs, which I felt like I couldn't do either. "Oh Esme." Carlisle whispered so softly that no human would have been able to hear it. He tightened his arms around me more, not to crush me or anything, but just show me that he was here for me and that he would always be here for me...no matter what. I laid my head against his chest and listened as he took unnecessary breaths, but since breathing was always a habit, we didn't really think about it. We just stood there in more silence. We both knew that there was nothing really that we could say. What was done is done and there is no way we could change it. As I thought more and more about it, my mind felt like it was filling up. I let out one finally sigh before looking at him. "Carlisle." I finally spoke, after what seemed a long time. "I am sorry for being like this. I should have realized soon than this that things like this was going to happen and that there was nothing that I could do abo-" Before I could even finish, Carlisle was shaking his head no and putting a finger to my lips. I just looked at his delicate face and waited to see what he was going to say, knowing he had something to say. "Esme Anne Cullen." He started off. "I never ever want you to think that this was your fault and that you should be apologizing about it. If anyone should be doing the apologizing, then it should be me. I should have had you stay with Bella or something and not have you do something like this. I know you better than, and I know how much you aren't for fighting and that when it comes to fighting, it hurts you deeply." He spoke with a soft, yet firm tone in his voice. The moment that he was done speaking and going on to say how it was his fault, I shook my head in disagreement. "Carlisle Cullen, if you say I don't have anything to apologize about, then neither do you. You are just like me when it comes to fighting, you don't like it, and won't do it unless it has to be done, and which today it HAD TO HAVE been done, or else something worse could have happened." I explained. He then nodded and then smiled a little. He was trying to cheer me up and make me feel better about myself, and I was needing that for sure. I pulled away a little and just gazed into his eyes once more. Knowing that when I was with him, everything was going to be fine and that no matter what, I will ALWAYS have him. As I continued to gaze in his eyes, he put my face in his hands and moved his face closer to me. "I love you Mrs. Cullen." he whispered as he lips touched mine. As soon as we touched lips, it felt like an electricity shock went through the both of us. "I love you too, Dr. Cullen." I mumbled against his lips before finally pulling away.

When we broke from the kiss, we looked at each other once more, just to make that we were okay before looking around at the scenery around us. "Well, I think we should get home, before the kids get worried." I commented as I started heading in the direction of the house. Carlisle let out a chuckle and started walking with me, fingers linked and our bodies close today. While we were walking away from the field, I knew that what happened on the field was in the past and that it was away from me, and burned to the ground; and the only thing left to do now was enjoy my immortality with my one true love, my kids, and get ready to add a new addition to the family.


End file.
